


Superspeed and Robots

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [36]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Pietro is less than helpful when you dry and defend the strange new place you've been brought to.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 17





	Superspeed and Robots

When you finally stopped and doubled over, gasping for breath you spotted where Pietro had gotten to. You glared at him. He was lounging on a folding chair, reading a magazine with his headphones on. His walkman was visible from his pocket.

After a moment he spotted you glaring at him and he waved at you, rather cheerfully. You narrowed your eyes and frowned. He had been acting differently ever since the two of you were pulled out of Xavier’s school and ended up here. Wherever there was.

“Doing great!” He yelled over the music that only he could hear. He gave you a thumbs up and you sighed, glaring at him even harder.  
“You know. As the one with super speed, you could help me with this.” You complained. You jumped when he was next to you with the blink of an eye, pulling off his headphones.  
“What’d you say?” He asked.  
“You know. As the one with super speed I think you should be gathering up all these… super fast robots!” You complained. He looked at you for a moment before grinning and pointing and finger at you.  
“I know why you’re upset!” He said cheerfully. You stared at him as he vanished and reappeared in the same spot and held out a bouquet of flowers. “Happy valentines day!” He said cheerfully.  
“Pietro. I have lost my powers. Being yanked through multiverses met a real life magic wizard! Now. I am being attacked by tiny robots with superspeed in a creepy town. I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t grabbed me when you got… hijacked. I do not want your flowers.” You crossed your arms and tried to look dangerously serious. He grinned again.  
“You want to do it here! There are people around, I don’t think my sister would approve. it’s a respectable neighbourhood.” Pietro smiled until you growled under your breath and irritably stomped a foot, your hands clenched at your side.  
“Use your powers to get those robots before someone gets hurt! I can’t keep up!” You yelled at him. He shrugged and snatched one that had been zooming towards your head out of thin air.

"Well if that's all you wanted why didn't you say so!" He said as he started to run about in a blur. “Swoon. I’ll catch you."

"I did! I've been saying it all morning!" You said with exasperation. He winked at you when he was done and you huffed, trying to be sure to show him how much you disapproved of his carefree attitude.


End file.
